Butterflies and Hurricanes
by amywriteruchiha
Summary: Misaki has left her life behind and moved on to Konoha.Easily, she manages to make an enemy out of the high school heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. What will happen when they both can't figure out their emotions and are hell bent on making each other suffer? Will their minds win over their hearts? Or will it be the oher way round? Rated T for language and slight violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Welcome

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters! I own only my OC (Misaki)! And I owe this whole chapter to ShadowSoulSpirit, my Beta who has been like an angel! Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 1 : The Welcome

Misaki ran through the corridor of her school. Actually she wasn't running, more like being pushed around by the crowd. Shifting from England to Japan wasn't an easy thing for her and the first day at her new school, Konoha High, wasn't making it any better.

_'Oh my gosh! There are just so many people in here! Gotta get to class! Wait a sec, where is the class?! Damn! Why can't there be some signs in English?!'_

"Ouch!" She yelled, as she banged into someone. She was holding her head in pain and crouching down trying to pick up her books.

"Are you blind?! Or are you just plain dumb?!" She looked up to see a pink-haired girl yelling.

"Oh no, Sakura! She was just trying to touch Sasuke-kun!" A blonde standing beside her said.

"Ino, Sakura, pick up my books. Some people are unquestionably naive." A male voice said, annoyance dripping from each word.

"Who do you think you're calling naive, huh?!" Misaki shot back and faced the male, the person who she had banged into.

At this, he just smirked and said, "I haven't seen you before."

That smirk of his just annoyed her more than she could handle. "Well how nice of you to notice that I'm new in here!" she retorted sarcastically.

His smirk just grew wider._ 'Uh oh'_, she thought,_ 'something's not right.'_ Ino and Sakura had grins plastered on their faces as well. Everyone else had gathered in a circle around them. Sasuke got up, cleared his throat and said, "My apologies. I shouldn't have treated you that rudely. Perhaps we should try this again, I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?" He asked.

"Uh, Yazuka Misaki." She replied, uncertain.

"Misaki, let me formally welcome you to Konoha High. Sakura, do you have something that we can offer to our new _mate?_"

"Of course I do, Sasuke!" She chimed and gave him a can of cola that he opened and held in one hand while extended the other as a gesture for her to get up.

Misaki seemed annoyed and confused at the same time. She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her up. And all of a sudden the look on his face changed from empathetic to devious and he spilled the whole can of soft drink on her, first drenching her black hair and then her pink t-shirt.

"Welcome to Konoha High, Misaki-chan." He whispered in her ear and left her standing there in the middle of the crowd that had had broken out into hysterics.

She clenched her fists to prevent the tears from falling.

_'Curse you, Uchiha.'_

"Hey! Leave her alone will ya, you scums!" A loud and rugged voice came from the throng.

"What's your problem, Uzumaki? Can't bear it if someone else is made fun of instead of you?" someone else yelled.

Misaki had almost picked up her books and was starting to make her way towards the rest room. She had successfully managed to tune out the loud crowd and focus and let her bangs cover her eyes .This was by far the worst day of her life. Even worse than the day when Alex had almost... _ 'No!'_ She mentally shouted. _'I had promised myself, I'm never going to remember** that** ever.'_

"Hey! Misa-chan! Wait up!" The same rugged voice shouted again.

Misaki turned around in full rage to tell whoever it was to just 'fuck off'. She had had enough of bullshit for the day.

"Misaki!" There was another voice this time. Of a girl.

She turned around to be faced by a blonde boy and a dark purple haired girl.

"Well, what do you want?!" She snarled at them.

They both flinched at her tone.

"Naruto-kun." The girl said as she inched closer to the boy.

"I know, Hinata, but I can't leave her alone like this. You of all people should know that." Naruto replied.

This was pissing her off even more; in a weird way. On one side it was bothering her that he was taking pity on her but on the other hand it was quite nice to know that maybe he does care.

"Misa-chan. I'm really sorry about what Sasuke did. He is an A-grade jerk! Just because he's an Uchiha, he thinks he can do anything he likes. Oh, by the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyuuga. Let us help you." He said with a bright smile.

Somehow this little gesture made Misaki smile too. Hinata then led her to the bathroom to help her wash up while Naruto waited outside.

-In the Bathroom-

"Say, Misa-chan. Where are you from?" Hinata asked.

"England. I lived there since the past 10 years, I've just recently shifted to Konoha." Misaki replied.

She washed off her hair and Hinata gave her a fresh t-shirt from her locker. After changing, they went out and Naruto was standing there sipping some soft drink.

"You OK now, Misa-chan?" The blond asked. He really was concerned. His eyes said it all.

"Yep. Thanks a bunch you both. I was really off to a bad start in here." The black head replied as she shook her head.

"No trouble at all Misa-chan! Uzumaki Naruto always here at your service!"

This line made her giggle. The school bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch and that since this was the first day of school, they would all be allowed to leave after that.

Naruto's stomach rumbled and Hinata stifled a silly laugh.

"Naruto, don't you wanna hurry up and grab the lunch? I heard that they're serving ramen today." Hinata said.

"RAMEN?! AWWW YEEAAHHH!" All of a sudden, the hyperactive blonde became super-hyperactive and Misaki just stared at him wide eyed.

"Misa-chan! You have to try the Ramen here! It's just so good! And I'll also make you meet all of our other friends!" Naruto said as he dragged her and Hinata by their arms and off to the lunch room.

The lunch room was filled with so many people that for once Misaki was thankful that Naruto was holding her arm or else she would have got lost. And she did not want to stray around alone only to bang into the infamous devil, Sasuke Uchiha again.

Within no time they had their food filled trays in their hands and they were walking to a table where a group of people were seated. She glanced over at Naruto and her eyed widened three folds as she saw the amount of food that was there in his tray! It was so much that it would last four days for her! Naruto noticed this and just gave her a sheepish smile as they reached the table.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled at them.

There all greeted back with different names,

"Naruto."

"Knucklehead."

"Blondy!"

"Hello!" Hinata said. And they all reciprocated their 'hies' and 'hellos'.

"So people, meet Misaki-chan! She's new in here!" Naruto said holding her hand up as if he was introducing them to some champion.

"Uh, well, hiya people!" Misaki said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster in her nervous state.

"Hey! I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you." A girl young brunette said.

"Misa-chan! I am Lee. Rock Lee. Its really an honour to meet a beautiful maiden such as you!" a guy with shiny black hair and huge eyebrows said. Tenten instantly bonked him on his head.

"LEE! Stop scaring her away!" She yelled at him and everyone broke into laughter while Misaki just blushed and giggled.

"Kiba Inuzuka at your disposal, Misaki. You ever need anything related to pets or any help with any sport, I'm you guy." The brunette chuckled out as he flashed a grin and winked at her.

"I'm Shikamaru. Sorry I'm really not up for introductions, its a big drag." He yawned as he said so and was asleep the next instant.

"Well, excuse him; he's just... a really sleepy person." Naruto said as he sweat dropped.

Misaki just smiled and sat down silently munching away at her lunch and paying attention to what they were talking about. These people, they seemed really good. Unlike the Uchiha and his two pets, they seemed to have an identity and hearts. Maybe Konoha wasn't going to be that bad after all. But, she reminded herself that she had to take her time in trusting them.

Back in England, she was the Homecoming Queen and the most popular, classy and cool girl in the whole school, but here, here she was just a newbie and that felt kinda weird but nice at the same time. She felt happy that no one here would make up fake-scandals about her just to let her down, but if she only knew what a certain someone had in store for her...


	2. Chapter 2: Roller-coasters!

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Got a lot of visitors but just one review! people please! review!**

_**Just one important thing though: this is after a two month time lapse... **_

**happy reading! :)**

Chapter 2: Roller-coasters!

_2 months later..._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Misaki twist and turn in her bed trying to block out the annoying sound that was ruining her sleep.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_'Ugh!_' Misaki internally groaned._ 'Its Sunday morning which great idiot is outta their bed?!'_

Misaki got up, eyes still clouded with sleep and her hair, a mess of wild black bangs. She slouched upto the door of her apartment and opened it to be greeted by a loud, hyperactive Naruto.

"MISAKI-CHAN! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP SINCE THE PAST ONE HOUR!" He yelled.

"Naruto, its 8 o'clock in the morning. Its frigging 8 o'clock on a Sunday morning! What do you want?! And what are you trying to do?! Burst my eardrums?!" Misaki snapped at him as she held her ears.

"You're kidding right? You didn't forget that we were all going to the Amusement Park today did you?"

"Holy shit! Amusement Park! We were supposed to leave at 8:15 or else we'll miss the bus!" Misaki screamed as she sprint towards her room grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom._ 'How could I have been so careless?!'_ Her mind rambled as realization hit her and all thoughts of sleep vanished into thin air.

The school had arranged for a day out for the senior students to the Amusement Park. It was the best one in Konoha and she had been excited about it since the past two weeks. She had literally been counting days it was pretty weird that she forgot all about it on the day of the trip.

She jumped out of the bathroom at looked at the clock,_ '8:10, in time!'_

"Let's go!" Naruto said holding the keys of her apartment. They locked it and dashed towards their bus stop. Thank God it was right in front of her house or else they both would have been left out!

Misaki still had two minutes and she took the time to stare at her reflection in the mirror that had been put in the shop in front of which they were standing. She had put on a white tank top with a black jacket and blue shorts with her favourite black converse sneakers and her straight black hair had been tied into a high pony tail. Overall, she'd rate herself an eight out of ten.

_Honk! Honk!_

The bus had arrived. Naruto and Misaki climbed in and were greeted by the rest of the gang. She smiled, it had two months now since they first met and now they have become inseparable. She sat down next to Kiba as Naruto sat near Hinata.

"OK students! It's a half an hour drive from here to the park. So we'll reach there around 8:50. You kids can then go your way and have all the fun you want, the only condition is that you need to be back in the bus by 5:30 p.m. is that understood?" Kakashi Sensei spoke.

"Hai!" Came a combined sound of all students.

"Good then, looks like I won't have to babysit you afterall." Kakashi Sensei muttered as he slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out a book.

Misaki heard a snort and she turned around to look at Uchiha and his "friends" and "fangirls". She had been avoiding him ever since the first day and had so far been successful in her task for 2 months now. The only time she ever saw him was in her Biology class and Art class, even then she made sure to maintain her distance from the Devil.

"So Misa-chan, you're ready for all the rides?" Kiba questioned, one brow quirked up in curiosity.

"Yeah! Bring it on! From anywhere!" Misaki cheered with a fist in the air.

"Misaki, its just an Amusement Park, not like someone's gonna come and attack you." Tenten said as she sweatdropped.

"Eh? I guess you're right." Misaki sighed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

FF to the time when the reach the park.

"Ok guys! Here's the map! I have planned out everything so that we don't miss out a single second of fun in here. First we go to the 'Cliff-hanger'!" Lee said.

"Alright then, Lee! Lead the way!" Tenten chimed and they all followed him towards the ride. All the while Misaki had the strangest of feelings that someone was staring at her. She just shrugged it off though.

_'Nah... I out of all people cannot have a stalker...'_

After almost 13 rides and a growling stomach, they all slumped into the grass with the exception of Lee and Naruto who were still as hyper as ever.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you sit down and rest?" Hinata said.

"No way, Hinata! We still have a lot more on the list! We have to get going! Nothing's gonna stop me from trying on all the rides in this place! Believe it!" Naruto said as he did a thumbs up in the air and just then, his stomach grumbled real loud. They all just stared at him in silence.

"OK perhaps hunger can..." He spoke out sheepishly and everyone burst into laughter. Hinata, well she just giggled.

We went to the restaurant and grabbed a burger, munched it down and were on our feet again. Misaki once more had the feeling of being watched and turned and looked around, but there was no one. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she scanned the area.

"Misaki-chan? You OK?" Hinata asked, noticing the worry that was crowding her friend's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Behold! I present to you the largest and scariest roller coaster of Konoha, the Rasengan-Chidori Coaster! It'll take you to the sky and then propel you downwards as fast as light, then drive you like a corkscrew until the world starts spinning, and in the end... it will drop you from, THERE!" Kiba said as he pointed towards the high peak from where the coaster's track was literally 90 degrees towards the bottom. Everyone's jaw was literally on the floor, Hinata nearly fainted and Misaki? Well, Misaki, she just gawked at it.

"Hn, bunch o' losers going to ride Rasengan-Chidori, eh?" They all looked around to see Mr. Oh-So-Smart Uchiha and his so called "ELITE" gang.

"Hehe, you think they would make it back to the ground without puking?" Suigetsu asked, smirking.

"HEY! Shut your trap! We are going there. And if you've got the guts, why don't you come and sit in the same coaster?! That way we'll know who really gets scared!" Naruto said, his eyes burning.

_'Oh no! No way I'm getting on that! I'll die screaming!'_ Misaki internally groaned.

"Uhh, Naruto, come on, these people are not worth our time." Misaki beseeched trying her best not to sound nervous.

"What's wrong _scaredy cat_can't take up a little challenge, huh?" Sasuke lilted, Misaki didn't need to turn around to look at the devious smirk plastered to his handsome face, it was all in his voice.

"Hmm, isn't she the _cola-girl_? The one's been running away and hiding from you since the first day?" Suigetsu asked.

Misaki's brow twitched. There was a dark aura around her.

_'The nerve of his...' _

"What'd you just call me?" She dared him as she slowly turned around.

"Cola-" Suigetsu started but before he could finish, Misaki had landed a flat kick on his chest and he stumbled almost a meter away. She stood there glaring at him and clenching her fists. She then turned to Sasuke, he seems totally unfazed while everyone else stared at her.

_'Hn, interesting...'_ Sasuke mused.

"Yeah! That's right!" Naruto cheered as a huge grin conquered his face.

"You. Listen to me. You're on. You wanna see if I can ride that coaster? Bring it on, Uchiha!" Misaki stepped in front of the raven-haired devil and looked straight into those intimidating onyx pools of his.

"Hn, let's do it then. Just you and me." He snorted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Fine!" She seethed and stomped off towards the coaster with Sasuke following right behind her.

_'This ought to be fun... Hn, lets see how far you go, Misa-chan...' _The Devil inwardly smirked.

"What is she doing?!" Tenten wailed at Kiba and Lee who were just looking at their friend's retreating back.

"You can do it, Misa-chan!" The addressed girl turned her head to see Naruto flailing his arm at her while holding a knocked out Hinata in the other. She sweat dropped.

_'So they weren't coming afterall... but neither were Suigetsu or Ino or Sakura or the new red-haired girl. So it __was__just her versus **him**. This is my chance, I have to prove that I am not afraid of him.'_ Misaki assured herself as they stood behind the gates.

"You ready, _Misa-chan_?" He whispered in her ear, the name rolling off his tongue in the most taunting of ways that it made her shiver and Goosebumps spread through her body.

_'What is he doing? No! I wont be intimidated!' _Her mind screamed as she quickly regained her composure and shot back.

"Are you always so disgusting? Or is today a special day?"

Sasuke just snorted in response as he stepped ahead of her.

The whole coaster was empty the second Sasuke said that he wanted to go on that coaster with Misaki, _alone._She was pretty amazed at the way everyone obeyed him as if he was a king of some sorts.

"After you." He gestured.

"Hm, being good doesn't suit you, Uchiha. Don't pretend."

"Ouch." Somehow that comeback of his made her smile. It was weird. He was supposed to be a grade-A jerk, right?

He sat down next to her and the coaster started; her heartbeat speeding up with each passing second. _'Ok. Now I am getting nervous.' _

-Back with the others-

Tenten and Ino were having a stare down competition.

"Tenten, this is it." Naruto awed as he stared at his best friend sitting the coaster, beside _him._

"A-are y-you sure she-she'll be okay?" Hinata muttered incoherently as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

The coaster had reached the peak; Sasuke and Misaki were seated in the front and till now none of them had screamed even through all the ups and downs and the corkscrew. This was the final stand. Everyone just stared at the two of them.

-Back at the coaster-

"How are you holding up?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Misaki had shut her eyes but could completely "hear" the smirk in his tone. She hadn't screamed. Not one bit, infact she had even not held on to the railing yet while he was leaning his elbows on it for support.

_'Show off!' _Her mind muttered.

_'She sure knows how to handle a challenge. Hn... perhaps I should make it a little worse for her.' _His mind reeled.

"Open your eyes, _Misa-chan_. Here's the big surprise." He whispered in her ear in a sing song voice and in response her eyes shot open and she glared at him until he smirked and she realized what was about to come.

"HOLY SHIT!" She mused out loud, as she looked in front; her heart pounding even faster than before. And down they went, Misaki shut her eyes and gripped onto whatever her hands could. But she didn't scream. She couldn't scream. And almost 5 seconds later they were down back. She let out a sigh of relief but didn't allow herself to open her eyes in an attempt to calm down her racing heart.

She opened her eyes after a long time and let out a shaky breath; her mind still reeling a little from the drop.

"You know, you can let go of my hand now." She was brought back to reality by the sound of _his_ voice.

She snapped her head towards him and then looked down at the seat and saw their hands intertwined, she blushed, let go of his hand and just kept her head down. She muttered a 'sorry'.

_'Awkward much?' _Her mind taunted. She suppressed the thought and allowed herself a small smile.

They reached the end. She had done it! Before their belts were opened all of her friends and Sasuke's friends were there.

"Misa-chan! You did it!" Lee, Kiba, Naruto and Tenten shouted together.

"Well done Misaki-chan!" Hinata said.

"So now, Sasuke! She accepted your challenge and..." Naruto went near him and said.

"Yeah whatever. She survived." Sasuke said looking as annoyed as ever.

Misaki smiled and laughed with the others, she looked around to see Sasuke staring at her and smiling. Not that devil-like smile of his but a genuine smile.

_'So long, Misa-chan.'_ Sasuke thought as Ino hooked her arm with his and walked away.

_'Sasuke didn't even mention the fact that I was so terrified that I ended up clutching his hand. And that smile, why was he... Maybe he isn't that bad afterall.'_ Misaki thought. That simple smile of his somehow made her feel the tinniest bit of happiness.

While later with Sasuke:

"Hmm... Sasuke..." Ino purred in his ear as she kissed him. Somehow he just wasn't in the mood. Ino was the sexiest girl in the school and she knew just how Sasuke liked it but today, today was different. In fact it had had been this way ever since the first day that he laid his eyes on Misaki. When he disrespected her in front of everyone, the hurt on her face. And then when she smiled when she was with Naruto and Kiba. It somehow made his blood boil. He pushed Ino aside and went to the Men's room. Sasuke looked into the mirror, turned on the water and washed his face.

_'She was just an ordinary girl. Why was __she__having such an effect on me? Why is it that when she held my hand I didn't want her to let it go?'_ Sasuke's head swirled in thoughts.

All of a sudden he snapped and punched the wall, bruising his hand a little.

_'No. I'm just going paranoid. She's not my type. She's the reason why I'm acting strange. She's the reason why I can't even enjoy sex with Ino. I will make her pay.' _


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing Feelings Or not?

A/N: Okay... Here's the third chapter! People this is really depressing! Is no one reading this at all?! Someone please please review! How is the plot going? Is Misaki okay? Is Sasuke as cool as he's supposed to be?! Something! ;_;

* * *

Chapter 3:

The next day in school, during Misaki's Art class.

"Ok class, so as you all know, our yearly celebration is drawing close and this year the whole responsibility of planning and dividing the work has been given to the Art section." Kakashi Sensei announced. Everyone started cheering.

"Calm down now. I have made a few groups and pairs amongst which I have divided the topics that need to be taken into consideration. I need you all to come to school tomorrow, and yes I am aware that it's a Sunday, and brainstorm with the people you're assigned with, is that clear?" The white haired man continued as he looked over at the faces of his students, scanning each one of them. A small hint of smile in his eyes.

The room was filled with a mixture of cheers and groans. Misaki, on the other hand was plain nervous and excited at the same time and Sasuke, he just 'hn-ed'.

"So, what are the groups Sensei?" Temari questioned as she played with her sand- blonde hair.

"Well, you know, while I was coming to school, a black cat crossed my way and I had to come from the longer route so I didn't really get time to think over the groups." The teacher explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU LIAR!" The whole classed yelled together as Misaki just giggled.

"Don't worry; I'll just put up a list in front of the classroom so that you all know who you're working with tomorrow morning itself. For now, you are all dismissed." And with that, Kakashi Sensei left the class.

Misaki walked out of the room and headed towards the lockers. She wondered who her group mate would be. _'I hope its Temari or Sai, they're both super creative and the only ones I get along with.'_ In most of her classes she had the company of atleast one person from the gang, but in Art she was alone. Temari and Sai were the only one's she got along with, the rest well, they just crowded around Sasuke.

Misaki reached her locker, opened it and started placing her books inside.

"Uh, excuse me?" A male voice questioned, quite hesitantly but it had confidence in it at the same time.

Misaki turned around to look at him. She gasped at the sight of the man in front of her. Black obsidian eyes and hair that matched with them, a smile on his lips and face that bore far too much resemblance to Sasuke.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" The man asked again looking at her awed expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Misaki muttered, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm kinda lost; could you tell me where Ebisu Sensei's office is?" The Sasuke-look-alike questioned.

"S-Sure. Just a left from there and go straight, you should reach his office." She said pointing towards the intersection.

"Thanks a lot!" The man lilted and walked away.

'Who was that?!' Misaki wondered. She made her way to lunch hall, grabbed her food and went to her table. Everyone was there, except Lee.

"Hey guys! Where's Bushy Brows? I missed him in Literature today!" Misaki sat down at her usual place beside Naruto.

"Yeah, where is he?" The blonde questioned as he seemed to realize his absence.

"Uhh, well Lee, he kinda had an accident. He hurt his leg and is having some serious trouble walking." Tenten explained as she played with the food on her plate with her fork.

"Whoa?! What happened?" Kiba and Naruto said in unison; loud enough for everyone to stare at our table.

"It's nothing serious really, he'll be fine." The brunette in question shrugged as she ignored the looks of the passer-bys.

"Well, how about we all go meet him today?" Hinata crooned. "Plus I can make some medicine for him, that way he'll feel better."

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Came Kiba's affirmation.

"So how about we meet there at 5, eh?" Naruto glanced at his watch and then at Misaki.

"Yep! Fine by me." She replied.

"I'll be there." Kiba muttered as he stuffed a mouthful of noodles.

"See ya there then!" Tenten nodded as she went off to dump her plate.

AT LEE'S HOUSE

" Guys, I'm so glad you came!" Lee exclaimed as he tried to get up but failed miserably.

"Lee, it's okay. Don't stress yourself." Misaki smiled at him as she pushed him back on the bed.

"So, tell me, how was school today? What'd ya'll do?" Bushy-brow questioned once he got comfortable with the pillows.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered! The Art group is going to be planning the K-Fest this year!" Misaki chimed.

"Wow! That's great news!" Hinata softly spoke.

"So what are you planning, eh?" The super loud blonde, enthusiastically questioned.

"I have no idea. I don't even know who my group mates are!" Misaki groaned out, her brows furrowed in frustration.

"Well I'm sure it'll be amazing!" Kiba consoled her as he nudged her arm.

The gang talked for a while and everyone started leaving one by one till there were just Misaki and Lee left alone.

"Misa-chan, there's something I wanted to tell you from quite a while. I just... I just don't know how to say it to you..." Lee trailed off as he stared into space.

"What is it Lee?" Misaki coaxed.

"Uhh... it's about Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"Just about everything!"

"Eh? Lee! What's wrong?"

"It's his behaviour, he's just gotten a lot more frustrated ever since you've come around, I can see it in his eyes. And I've noticed the way he looks at you. Sometimes it's as if he's the hunter and you're his prey while at other times he looks at you as if you're an angel sent from heaven! Its almost as if you baffle him! Whatever it is, I just don't want you to get in any sort of trouble." Lee finished as he ran out of breath because of speaking so fast.

Misaki clutched and squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine Lee! You really don't have to worry about me. Right now, you tell me how you got in this state?" "Oh yeah, well, I was just coming to school as usual on my bike and just as I took a turn, a black Corvette struck me, the guy sitting inside came out, he looked pretty English ya know, and had almost the same accent as you." The spandex wearer seemed lost in thought as he explained the scene to her.

"What'd he look like?" Misaki enquired, her brow rising out of curiosity.

"He had mud brown hair and was well built with deep blue eyes. When he got out and looked at me I thought he was going to come and hit me. But he just got out, kicked the car as if it was the car's fault that I got struck and then muttered a 'Sorry, man' and drove away! Can you believe it! A young man in his youth didn't help me but just went away! I just assume he was drunk or else who would be capable of such coldness?!"

_'I know people who are capable of far more coldness... but the appearance that lee described, blue eyes, ruffled hair, it couldn't possibly be him. Could it? No! I'm just imagining things. It can't be.'_ She had a gut feeling that something bad was coming her way. All of a sudden, the clouds rumbled. A storm was headed their way. Co-incidental, eh?

"Uhh Lee, I think I should get going. It's been pretty long and I think there's just one last bus that goes from here. I'll catch that, 'kay? You take care! I'll come and visit you soon!" Misaki said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, Misa-chan! Just call me once you reach home." Lee gave her his signature smile with his shining teeth.

Halfway to the bus station and the clouds broke out in a downfall of raindrops as sharp as slender knives. Misaki dashed towards the station and checked its schedule.

_'What?! 45 minutes to the next bus?! That's insanity!"_

She was all drenched as she propped herself down on the seat. The wind blew against her wet form and caused her to shiver. She checked her phone but it was all drenched and most probably it won't even work again.

_'Great! Just what I needed!'_ She chuckled sardonically.

She watched as the cars go by thinking about what Lee had said yet again...

_'Sasuke, is baffled? By me?'_ Misaki pondered.

Minutes flew by as she was still lost in thought. She had stopped paying attention to her surroundings and didn't even notice when a black Lamborghini was parked right in front of the place where she was seated. The driver's seat window rolled down and a man called out to her.

"Uhm... Excuse me, Miss?" Came his velvety voice.

"Huh?" Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the man as she yelped out in surprise.

"Oh! Its you!"

"I see you remember me. My name is Itachi." He smiled.

"I'm Misaki."

He nodded and continued, "Well, I see you're waiting for the bus and considering you're all drenched, how about I drop you home? I already owe you for helping me out in school today."

"Uh, Sir, that's not necessary! And I don't think that'll be a good idea anyway. My house is too far from here." Misaki quickly spoke as she bowed. She had the urge to go with him so badly! Yes she didn't know him but he looked well, brotherly and warm. And a ride in a warm Lamborghini would be a lot better than going shivering in a bus. But, considering the car and herself, she couldn't really digest the fact of ruining the plush seats with her wet self.

"Hmm... Where do you live?"

"Uh, two blocks from the Yamanaka flower shop, in Konohagakure Apartments." She replied, her teeth had started chattering from the cold and it didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

"If you stay out here then at this rate you are bound to fall sick. And well, I was just headed in that direction, I'm supposed to attend a dinner there. So, just hop in!"The older man coaxed; he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You really are stubborn, huh?" Misaki chuckled, slightly relieved that she was going home in a warm Lamborghini.

"It runs in the family!" He joked as Misaki got in the car and sat herself down on the warm leather seat.

There was a comfortable silence as they drove.

"So, Misaki, since when did you join Konoha High?"

"Its been two months, Sir." Misaki replied as she counted the days.

"Sir? Just call me Itachi. I'm not really as old as I look!" The dark haired man laughed.

Misaki just blushed at that and nodded.

They reached the Ichiraku Restaurant and he pulled over his car there. Ichiraku was the most expensive restaurant in all of Konoha. Naruto would keep saying how good the ramen was here but that he couldn't really go there since it was far too expensive.

"Misaki, I have an urgent matter to attend to. My brother will drop you home from here. Just stay seated. He'll be here any minute." Itachi explained.

"Itachi, thank you very much." Misaki smiled as she looked into his gentle eyes.

He just smiled and left.

Misaki sat there waiting, smiling to herself. She closed her eyes for a minute and relaxed her shoulders. _'The people of Konoha are so good! '_

She heard the driver's door open and she gasped at who she saw.

"YOU!" Misaki said in unison with the other person.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?!" Misaki snapped.

"ME?! I should be asking you that question. This is my car, in case you still haven't noticed my family's crest there." Sasuke pointed at the fan in the centre of the dashboard.

_'Oh My GOD!'_ Misaki thought_. 'How could I have missed that?!'_

"Itachi, is y-your bro-brother?!" She wearied.

"Hn, happy realization." He snorted as he sat in the driver's seat. He turned to face her and took in the way she looked. All drenched, half shivering, her lips had turned bluish from the cold_._

_ 'Ugh, damn. Just how careless can she get?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Uchiha, look I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your brother. Don't bother with dropping me; I'll just walk off from here." Misaki spoke in a low voice, her hand reaching out to unlock the door. He jerked her hand away from it and held on to her wrist.

"No. I'll drop you. The dinner is boring anyway and plus, its storming out there and we have school tomorrow." He muttered with finality in his tone as he let go of her hand to place it on the steering wheel.

_'Why the hell did I do that?!' _His mind reeled.

"I just don't want any obligations from you." He heard her mutter; her face down as she stared at her hands.

_'Obligations?!'_ Sasuke wondered.

"I'm not obliging you. Keep that in mind. I never oblige to anyone, what I do, I do because I want to. Get it?" He pulled out of the driveway and headed into the storming night.

"Okay." Misaki muttered; her voice cracking a bit.

Silence. That was all that there was as they drove towards her house, although, this silence wasn't the comfortable one that she had felt with Itachi. It was awkward, filled with tension.

"Left from here." Somehow she had almost lost her voice and when she spoke it came out like a weird whisper.

Sasuke just followed her direction and in time they reached her apartment. He pulled up in front of the main gate. He noticed Kiba there, impatiently punching numbers in his phone. Misaki saw him too.

"Oh shit!" She muttered and got out of the car. Kiba noticed her and ran towards her at full speed.

"Uhm, Uchiha, thanks." Misaki said as she gave him a small smile and walked off to meet with Kiba who pulled her a big hug and then moved his hand in her wet hair.

Sasuke stood there in his car, watching them; a strange feeling bubbling in his heart. He let out a low growl.

He saw as Kiba yelled at her a little and then give her another hug and walk away as Misaki walked into her apartment.

_'Why is he so close to her?! How can she let _him_ touch her like that?" _

Sasuke realized what had just crossed his mind and he groaned in frustration; running a hair through his dark locks.

"What is wrong with me?!" Sasuke yelled inside the car as he drove back at full speed.


End file.
